


Unexpected

by Tzipporrah



Category: Siren's Lament (Webcomic)
Genre: Bathtub Sex, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:18:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tzipporrah/pseuds/Tzipporrah
Summary: Way back in the beginning of the story, I wrote this to sate my frustration with the constant flirting and will-they-or-won't-they. I personally ship Shon/Lyra/Ian as a polyamorous triad, but at the time, Ian was extremely distracting for me. He still is, but he's more complicated now.Anyway, this takes place during the early stages, when Lyra had to make up an excuse for Ian to lie in the bath, after he'd been out of the water too long, and Shon didn't know anything about all the Siren stuff.





	Unexpected

Lyra had convinced Shon that Ian’s “fever” needed a lukewarm bath as a remedy, and he’d carried Ian to the bathroom for her. After that, he said he had to go, so they said goodbye and she closed the bathroom door. Ian had already climbed in the tub while her back was turned, plopping his pants onto the edge of the tub, now that his blue siren tail had manifested. He breathed deeply, feeling the water heal him, the shakiness of his withdrawal dissipating. Lyra sat on the floor by the tub and pressed her palm to his forehead, then his cheek.  
“Is that better?” she asked. “How do you feel now?”  
Her warm, soft hand sent electric tingles from his cheek to run down his spine. “That feels good.” He said without thinking.  
She started to lift her hand away, but he pinned it in place with his own. Her eyes widened as he reached with his right hand to cup her face in return. Blush tinted her cheeks and lips and she leaned into his touch. Suddenly Ian leaned up and grabbed her waist, pulling her to topple into the tub with him. She squealed in surprise, but then she laughed, her tail appearing as her lower half was dunked under the water. A wicked grin split Lyra’s face as she tilted back and splashed water in his face. He roared a laugh and splashed her back, then gave her braid a little tug.  
“You’ve got a mean streak in you, after all, Fish Bait!” he laughed. She pinched his stomach, wrinkling her nose.  
“Somebody has to give you a taste of your own medicine.” She giggled. “Might as well be me.”  
Ian brushed the damp hair out of her eyes, and couldn’t help but keep touching her skin once he’d started. He watched Lyra’s blush return as he traced her neck and shoulder, only stopping when he ran into the collar of her soaked shirt. He felt her tail curling against his, her fins swishing back and forth as if to caress him. He wondered if she realized she was doing it. She leaned down, reaching for his hair, brushing it away from his eyes, but not meeting them with hers. She was breathing hard, and he could tell she was nervous, and probably scared, but then she bent her head and suddenly she was kissing him. His fingers dug into her hair, almost knotting themselves there so she wouldn’t pull away. Her kiss was gentle at first, tentative, shy. He only gave back what he got, not wanting to scare her away with the strong emotions he was trying to keep in check. Then she bit his lip. Ian couldn’t hold back a moan, but rather than frightening Lyra, it seemed to embolden her. She ran her hands over his hard belly, kissing him fiercely, winding her tail with his. When she ran her tongue over his lower lip, he opened his mouth to let it enter, and he was no longer afraid to pour out his hunger for her. His left hand clutched at her wet blouse, but his right found her now scale covered ass, and gave it a squeeze. It was her turn to moan, curling herself around him, biting his lip and jaw. Ian dropped his left hand into the water, groping against the bottom of the tub. When he found the knob of the stopper, he pulled. As the water swirled away, the blue and aqua tails and fins melted away, returning two pairs of legs. For a moment, Ian was afraid his erection now pressing against Lyra’s thigh would scare her away. But as soon as she realized what he had done, she peeled off her wet shirt and skirt, and tossed them on the floor.  
“Fish—Lyra, I-“ he gasped, but before he could finish, she was kissing him again. He got so lost in the delicious softness of her bare skin against his, he almost missed the moment she moved her leg so she could straddle his hips. He had trouble breathing, she felt so good, her breasts against his chest, the heat of her belly against his hard on. Then she shifted again, and he’d slipped inside her. They both cried out, Lyra arching her back, Ian’s hands finding her ass. She hadn’t moved again, so he dragged his eyes up her body (so much skin), to her face. She seemed to be holding her breath, and she was biting her lip, her eyes squeezed shut.  
“Am I hurting you, Fish Bait?” Ian asked, his voice strained with worry.  
“No,” Lyra opened her eyes. “God no. It feels so good. I forgot to breathe.”  
“Oh!” Ian sighed, then flashed his signature cocky grin. “It’s going to get even better.”  
She squeaked when he gripped her hips and shifted his legs so that his knees were behind her, his feet flat on the bottom of the tub. Then he pulled back and thrust into her, and her mouth dropped open. She rested her hands on his belly for support, and began moving with him. It felt so good, he had a hard time remembering to go slowly. But he wanted her to enjoy it as much as he would, if not more, so he forced his hips to counterthrust slowly. The slower he moved, the lower and longer her moans became. Her head lolled on her shoulders, her heavy lidded eyes rolling. He couldn’t believe how slick and soft she was, or how tightly she could grip him as she moved her internal muscles. He took deep breaths, trying not to let himself get lost and let his pleasure overtake hers. Then her eyes fluttered open and her mouth made a little ‘o.’ Her hands went up to her face, into her hair, her back arched. She called his name, her voice fading in and out. Then her shoulders dropped and she called out wordlessly. His throat closed up as her internal muscles squeezed involuntarily, rhythmically.  
“Fucking Poseidon, Lyra.” Ian croaked. “You feel-“  
Then he could hold back no longer, he spilled into her, and she rode out his orgasm with him.  
When he regained use of his hands, he reached up to pull her to him, wrapping his arms around her.  
“Are you ok, Fish Bait?” he whispered into her hair.  
“God, yes.” She murmured with a nod that brushed her cheek against his chest. “That was – I can’t think of a good enough word.”  
“But did you- it looked like you- felt- like you came…” he rolled so that they could face each other, side by side.  
“If that’s what that was, yeah.” She said, blushing. “It was like nothing I’ve ever felt before.”  
Ian smiled, closing his eyes. When he opened them again, he was in his own bed, naked, but alone. He reached under the bed for a dirty shirt to wipe himself off with, then rolled over and fell back asleep.


End file.
